


6) Nerves Abounding

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: Dorian is nervous initiating anything with Bull. But Bull can be patient when he wants something, and he wants Dorian.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	6) Nerves Abounding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Singer of Magic AU, though much farther down the timeline than I currently have written.

**Prompt :** "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

==

"Bull?"

"Dorian."

The Iron Bull waited for fifteen seconds, but didn't hear anything else. Stifling a small sigh, he quietly asked. "What is it, Dorian?"

He could **hear** the hesitation fill the tent they were sharing. "Nothing," Dorian finally said.

Bull closed his eye, figuring he might as well nap until Dorian finally said what was on his mind.

Dorian's voice, quiet and still hesitant, drifted over to Bull. "You're... not qunari, anymore, technically. Right? I mean you're not really Tal Vashoth, either, but you aren't following the Qun."

This time he did sigh. "Yes, I'm aware of my... status within the Qun. Your point?"

He could hear the mage shifting uncomfortably. "You've been... insinuating certain things, for a while now. I just wanted to know where that stood now that you're... a freer agent."

"'Insinuating'? Dorian, if you can't tell by now that I'd enjoy fucking you-" Bull was cut off by a mouth covering his, the taste of dinner and wine and a bit of mint. He was surprised, since he hadn't heard Dorian move that much closer, but definitely not upset.

He threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Dorian's head, holding him there and tracing his tongue across his lips.

Dorian pulled away, and Bull felt a twinge of disappointment.

"Kaffas, I- I'm sorry, that was a bit sudden, wasn't it?"

Bull felt amusement bubbling up inside of him. "I've been waiting weeks for you to decide if you were ready, and you think that was sudden?"

Dorian's weight settled next to him, warming his right side. "Really? Weeks?"

Instead of answering, Bull pulled Dorian over and kissed him again, asking and demanding in one.

When they finally came up for air, Dorian murmured, "Good enough for me," and dove right back into Bull's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into mlm territory. No really, I've never written any mlm before, even if this isn't even really considered smut. But Adoribull is so... adorable.


End file.
